Feliz San Valentín
by Niv Riddle
Summary: Mi primer oneshot! escrito para el concurso de san Valentin de DrHr. no les dejo resumen para que entren y lean! espero les guste 0. DEJEN REVIEWS!


**Holas!!! wenu este es mi primer one-shot asi q espero q les guste, lo escribi para presentarlo a un concurso de one-shot Draco/Hermione del dia de san valentin.**

**Pero... aun estoy en proceso de inscribirme uu jejeje asi q no mas lo subo mientras. - **

**Otra cosilla bien importante... perdonenme mis pequeñas!! por no haber actualizado hace... ams de un año!! pero es q las ideas para el fic, se me van... y me desanimo arto que haya escrito la mitad del capitulo y se haya borrado todo... sin mebargo... he escrito bastante, no en esa historia (aunq prometo que escribire, lo nates posible, prometo publicar antes de volver al cole, y ya me queda menos de un mes uu) pero si he escrito otras q espero pueda publicar pronto y espero aun mas que les gusten - **

**wenu ya no digo mas, espero q les gusta el fic, y diganme si tengo alguna posivilidad de ganar pos!! jajaja disfrutenlo!**

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**FELIZ SAN VALENTIN**

**by: Niv Riddle**

Era un día hermoso, el sol brillaba en lo alto, los pájaros cantaban alegremente, el cielo estaba despejado… todo perfecto, y no digamos que era una día normal. Para empezar, comparado con los días anteriores a ese, cualquiera diría que estábamos en primavera, sin embargo solo estábamos a mediados de invierno.

Pero este día era especial¿Por qué se preguntaran todos? Simple, era 14 de febrero: el día de san Valentín. Las parejas aprovechaban el día para mimarse y besarse mas de lo común, se hacían regalitos mutuamente y se decían una y otra ves te Quiero y cursiladas varias mientras ponían carotas y sonreían estupidamente. O al menos eso pensaba Hermione Granger mientras caminaba sola por las calles de Hogsmeade realmente cabreada.

Y no era para menos, estaba siendo un día horrible para la castaña. Cupido no se había conformado con no darle un alma con quien pasar el día, ni con hacer que sus amigos se fueran con sus novias abandonándola; sino que se había empezado en que ese seria un día horrible desde el principio hasta el fin.

Empezando con que su despertador sonó una hora después de lo que debía, por lo que cuando se levanto, ya no quedaba nadie en el cuarto, se levanto corriendo con tan mala suerte que al poner un pie en el suelo (que por cierto fue el izquierdo) la pequeña alfombra que siempre descansaba junto a la cama, se movió haciéndola resbalar obligándola a caer de pompas contra el suelo.

En cuanto pudo levantarse lo primero que hizo fue tomar la alfombra y lanzarla por la ventana de la habitación, que por cierto se encontraba a 7 pisos del suelo.

Corrió al baño y mientras el agua corría, Hermione se desvistió. Sin perder mas tiempo se metió dentro de la ducha y fue cuando cayo en la cuenta de que el agua estaba completamente fría, sin pensar demasiado, ya que ni para eso tenia tiempo, se ducho rápidamente mientras maldecía mentalmente a sus estupidas compañeras por no haberla despertado antes.

Una ves estuvo vestida con su uniforme perfectamente planchado corrió nuevamente al baño a peinarse, y como apenas tenia tiempo para eso, en cuanto e peine toco su cabello tiro tan bruscamente de el, que se partió en la mitad.

Gruñendo se quito la mitad del cepillo que aun estaba en su cabello y se lo recogió como pudo en un moño, mientras se ponía los zapatos rápidamente. Cogió su bolso, la túnica y corrió fuera de la habitación mientras miraba su reloj.

- 07:55, genial, genial, genial!!- Grito la chica con enfado evidente, acelero aun mas el paso para llegar al comedor, no podía pensar con el estomago vació, y si no pensaba no podía rendir en clases.

Casi entro corriendo al comedor, por lo que no vio un papel rojo brillante que estaba en el suelo, haciéndola resbalar y caer por segunda ves en lo que iba del día

Se levantó rápidamente sobandose su parte trasera mientras observaba con odio el maldito papel que la había hecho caer, cuando levanto la vista de el, se percato de que todos la observaban, y fue recién allí cuando se dio cuenta… todos vestían ropa de salida, y el comedor estaba adornado con corazones rojos que volaban sobre las cabezas de los estudiantes, y debajo de la mesa de los profesores había una enorme pancarta que podía con letras rojas "FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN"

Eso lo explicaba todo, ahora recordaba que el día anterior había decidido atrasar su reloj despertador y había puesto un hechizo silenciador alrededor de su cama para no tener que despertarse con los gritos de sus compañeras de cuarto cuando recibieran sus presentes, además de que ese día era sábado y había salida a Hogsmeade lo que explicaba el porque todos la veían tan extraño…

Lo mas dignamente posible recogió su bolso y camino con la cabeza erguida hacia la mesa de Gryffindor a donde diviso a Harry y Ron que estaban sentados a un lado de Lavender y Ginny

- Emmm… Herm ¿Por qué…?- Empezó a preguntar Harry, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada poco amistosa de su amiga

- No preguntes- Fue todo lo que respondió antes de comenzar a comer tranquilamente.

Unos minutos Después, Harry y Ginny, junto con Ron y Lavender se excusaron con la castaña, y se fueron ya que los carruajes ya habían llegado.

Hermione aguardo hasta que el comedor estuvo completamente vació, para subir a la torre de Gryffindor a cambiarse de ropa. No tenia apuro, la verdad, no tenia ganas de ir a Hogsmeade, seguramente estaría lleno de parejitas tomadas de la mano, besándose acaramelados mientras se miraban y se decían cursiladas…

Una ves estuvo lista (es decir ya con ropa adecuada) salio a los terrenos para encontrarse que solo quedaba un carruaje, y para seguir con su mala suerte… había al menos 6 Slytherin dentro de el, suspiro resignada y se subió antes de que cerraran.

Si había algo peor que ver una pareja besuquearse y hacerse arrumacos, era ver a una pareja de Slytherin besuquearse y hacerse arrumacos.

En cuanto llegaron al pueblo, Herm abrió la puerta del carruaje para bajarse rápidamente, y en cuanto estuvo abajo, se arrepintió de haberse subido a ese carruaje en primer lugar, el pueblo estaba aun mas (si era posible) empalagosamente adornado que el gran comedor, los corazones rojos no solo estaban pegados a cada vitrina, puerta y pared, sino que había gente ridículamente disfrazada de corazón, y las parejas se habían multiplicado… sin pensarlo mas, se giro rápidamente para volver a subirse al carruaje y volver a Hogwarts… pero asiendo gala nuevamente de su mala suerte, el carruaje ya se había ido, dio una patada al suelo y decidió que era mejor volver a Hogwarts, era mejor caminar que arriesgarse a que lo empalagoso se le pegue…

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

En otra parte del pueblo un chico rubio caminaba sigilosamente por una calle aparentemente desierta… como odiaba el día de san Valentín, si Pansy era empalagosa un día cualquiera, ese día en especial se ponía aun mas. Y no tenia ganas de pasarse el día soportándola, Así que había decidido esconderse, lo que quizás era peor, porque no podía hacer nada tranquilamente…

- En que momento se me ocurrió venir…- Susurro enojado apretando los puños, mientras se escondía detrás de un basurero asegurándose que Pansy ni venia por ningún lado.

- Disculpe joven- Dijo una voz suave a su lado asustándolo, y haciéndolo caer, miro furioso a la anciana que estaba a su lado mirándolo con una sonrisa.

- Que quiere?- Pregunto arisco

- Me quieres comprar una rosa?- Pregunto sin dejar de sonreír, mientras le enseñaba una canasta llena de rosas rojas.

- Para que quiero yo una rosa??- Pregunto aun enojado mientras la hacia a un lado con una mano y se alejaba. Giro en una esquina y se asusto nuevamente ya que la anciana estaba frente a el, aun sonriendo

- Me quieres comprar una rosa?- Volvió a preguntar

- Déjeme en paz señora, no necesito una rosa- Draco siguió su camino, después de dar un par de pasos se giro para ver si la mujer se había alejado, y sonrió al ver que ya no estaba, pero nuevamente cuando poso su vista al frente allí estaba la anciana

- Me quieres comprar una rosa?- Draco ya arto de esto, saco un Galleon de su bolsillo y se lo dio a la señora.

- Quédese con el cambio y con la rosa!- Grito finalmente mientras emprendía su camino pero la mano de la señora lo detuvo. Rebusco en su canasta y saco una rosa especialmente grande, y a diferencia de las demás no solo era roja, el borde de cada pétalo era negro, dándole un aspecto elegante y majestuoso, era hermosa, no tenia espinas y algunas gotas de roció se podían ver en ella, como si recién la hubieran cortado, se la tendió al muchacho y este la tomo sin pensarlo como hipnotizado, un calor inexplicable lo invadió, era una sensación bastante extraña, tanto que en ese momento no sabría definirla con claridad…

- Créeme, la necesitaras…- Y fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y seguir su camino.

En cuanto el rubio salio de su estupor, trato de devolverle la rosa a la anciana cuando se percato de que ya no estaba, poso su vista entonces en la rosa la obseso por todas partes con una mirada de asco

- Anciana estupida, para que voy a querer yo una rosa- La guardo en su bolsillo despreocupadamente mientras seguía caminando, tal ves lo mejor seria volver a Hogwarts, y aunque sabia que los carruajes ya se habían ido y no volverían en un buen rato, pensó que era mejor caminar que ocultarse de la babosa de Parkinson.

Cuando Draco llego al colegio, estaba bastante agotado, digamos que el trayecto de el pueblo hasta Hogwarts no era nada corto, suspiro y se dirigió al jardín del colegio, no le apetezca morirse de calor en la sala común…

En cuanto llego se dirigió al lago, que era su lugar favorito, le encantaba sentarse allí a pensar, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados al darse cuenta que alguien había tenido la misma idea…

Una chica que le parecía algo conocida, estaba sentada justo en el lugar en donde el se sentaba… furioso acelero el paso, para decirle a quien sea que ocupara su espacio que se largara de inmediato, pero mientras mas se acercaba iba encontrado cada ves mas familiar a esa chica, y no fue hasta unos 5 pasos de distancia que se dio cuenta que se trataba de Hermione Granger.

Sonrió con suficiencia antes de terminar de acercarse y pararse con las manos en los bolsillos a un lado de la castaña

- Vaya sangre sucia, quien lo diría? Tu sin pareja de san Valentín??

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

En cuanto Hermione llego del pueblo, decidió ir a los jardines a pensar, se sentó frente al lago, su lugar favorito, y se recostó en el tronco del roble en dirección opuesta al colegio, cerro los ojos relajándose, nunca le había gustado el día de san Valentín, y pensando fríamente, tal ves era porque nunca había tenido a nadie especial con quien pasarlo… y no es que necesitara a alguien, es solo, que… a veces, como en ese momento, la soledad se hacia mas presente que nunca…

- Vaya sangre sucia, quien lo diría? Tu sin pareja de san Valentín??- Pregunto una voz sarcástica a su lado.

No tubo necesidad de abrir los ojos y girarse para saber de quien se trataba

- Vete Malfoy, no estoy de ánimos para tus idioteces- Respondió la chica simplemente

- Claro, se me olvidaba que eres tan bella que los hombres se cohíben para invitarte- Siguió el rubio sin tomar en cuenta las palabras de la castaña- si, el cabello enmarañado y ser una comelibros es un atractivo superior a todos los hombres. Dime Granger, cuantos novios has tenido?? O aun mejor, cuantos besos te han dado??- Pregunto burlón

Esto fue mucho para la castaña y muy enojada se levanto, y lo encaro violentamente

- Mira oxigenado, no tienes porque meterte en mi vida, yo te odio, tu me odias, Así que nos haríamos un gran favor si simplemente nos ignoramos, a mi no me importa el porque estas aquí solo, sin nada mas divertido que molestarme el día de san Valentín. Me da lo mismo si te dieron plantón o… Malfoy?... Malfoy estas escuchándome??

Pero el chico en cuestión, estaba demasiado preocupado tratando de contener las ganas locas que le habían dado de besar a la chica que tenia en frente. No estaba seguro de que era lo que ocurría pero en cuanto su mirada se poso en los ojos de la castaña, el calor le había subido violentamente.

- Ey! Ey Malfoy!!- Gritaba la chica agitando sus dos brazos para hacer que el chico la notase- ah no! Esto es el colmo!! Vienes a molestarme y cuando te contesto me ignoras!! No me gusta ser ignorada Malfoy!! Así que mas vale que te laves esas orejotas que tienes y me escuches porque…- El enfado de la chica pareció desaparecer al ver la forma en que el Sly la miraba, si eso se podría determinar mirar, mas bien la estaba devorando con los ojos, observando cada parte de su anatomía, mientras con una de sus manos se desabrochaba el segundo botón de su camisa (ya que el primero ya estaba desabrochado)- Em… Malfoy, que ocurre? Por que me miras así??- A cada paso que el rubio daba para acercarse a Hermione, esta retrocedía asustada- Malfoy… esto no es gracioso, deja de mirarme de esa forma o voy a pensar que…

- Piensa lo que quieras… Hermione- Susurro Draco con voz ronca mientras se desabrochaba otro botón y se seguía acercando a la chica.

Hermione se quedo asombrada al oírlo llamándola por su nombre, pero enseguida ese asombro cambio a terror, ya que cada ves tenia al rubio mas cerca

- Bueno… Malfoy, no fue un gusto haberme encontrado contigo… pero ya es tarde y… tengo deberes que hacer, nos vemos- Dijo antes de salir corriendo rumbo al colegio sin mirar atrás

Pero el rubio no se iba a quedar así, en cuanto la vio correr, decidió seguirla. Hermione sentía que venia tras ella, y en ese momento se lamento el no haberse inscrito en atletismo cuando pudo a los 8 años, nunca había sido muy rápida para correr uu

Iba girando por un pasillo cuando sintió como unos brazos la tomaban por detrás con fuerza

- No!! Malfoy suéltame!! Auxilio!!! Ayuda!!- Gritaba la chica mientras el rubio la forzaba a entrar en un aula- Socorro!! Maidei!! Maidei!!

En cuanto estuvieron ambos dentro, Draco cerro la puerta y antes de soltar a Hermione, se encargo de desarmarla (quitarle su varita) y sellar la puerta con magia. También lanzo un hechizo silenciador para que no los oyeran y guardo las varitas (la de el, y la de Herm) en un cajón de unos de los escritorios y se giro hacia la chica que lo miraba asustado

Draco volvió a pasar su mirada por todo su cuerpo de arriba abajo, mientras se relamía

- Bueno… Hermione… nunca me había dado cuenta de que tenias tan buen cuerpo…- Dijo Draco con voz ronca mientras se acercaba

- Por favor Malfoy… no tienes que hacer esto- Decía la chica mientras se alejaba, pero hubo un momento en que ya solo quedaba pared- Sabia que debería haberme quedado encerrada en la habitación en cuanto me levante con el maldito pie izquierdo y caí por culpa de la estupida alfombra, que por cierto, debo recoger del patio, porque es un regalo de mi abuela, y si llego sin el a casa… dios si mi padre da miedo enojado, no imagino como será la abuela enojada- Se estremeció un momento antes de volver a posar su vista en el rubio, y el pánico volvió a ella- Malfoy… piénsalo bien… que dirán tus amigos slytherin si saben que… que estuviste en estas condiciones nada divertidas con una Gryffindor sangre sucia… yo que tu pensaría en ello ya que…- Y fue en ese momento que Draco la atrajo con ambas manos, y la pego mucho a su cuerpo, que Hermione se percato de los hermosos ojos que tenia el rubio y del calor que hacia dentro del aula.

Se mordió el labio inferior con deseo al posar sus ojos castaños en los labios del rubio, de un momento a otro le habían entrado una terribles ganas de arrancarle los labios a besos…

Y la verdad es que el rubio tampoco se hizo de esperar, ya que en cuanto vio como la chica cambiaba su mirada de una asustada a una lujuriosa, unió sus labios iniciando un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria

- Y?... que me dices ahora??- Pregunto separándose un poco para tomar aire, pero sin dejar de sujetarla con los brazos. Ella no respondió simplemente rodeo el cuello del chico con sus brazos y lo beso con mas pasión que antes si era posible.

Draco, aprovechándose de la situación, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la blusa de la chica, mientras Hermione enredaba sus dedos en el sedoso cabello rubio de Draco.

Una ves la blusa de Herm estuvo totalmente abierta, se la quito de un tirón y descendió de sus labios, al cuello de la castaña mientras acariciaba los muslos de la chica por debajo de la falda, la que Después de unos 5 segundos, estuvo tirada en el suelo junto con la blusa. Pero ella tampoco se quedaba atrás, ya casi conseguía sacarle la camisa del todo, y cuando estuvo fuera no perdió tiempo para tratar de sacarle los pantalones, pero teniendo en cuenta que Draco estaba aplastándola mientras le trataba de desabrochar el sujetador, hacia un poco imposible la tarea.

Draco al ver los intentos de la chica por sacarle su pantalón se alejo un poco para desabrochárselos el mismo.

La retirada del chico obligo a Hermione a darse cuenta de que era lo que estaba pasando, de pronto se vio a ella solo en ropa interior, y a su enemigo declarado desabrochándose el pantalón… se llevo una mano a la boca con horror y no demoro en recoger su ropa

- Que haces??- Pregunto Draco al ver como la castaña se daba vuelta mientras se ponía su blusa

- Draco… digo Malfoy! esto es un error… no se que te ocurre y no me interesa tampoco… pero yo no quiero…- No pudo continuar ya que el rubio sly nuevamente la estaba besando mientras le quitaba nuevamente la blusa y la abrazaba por la cintura

- Decías…??- Pregunto sonriendo de lado, la chica nuevamente lo miró con lujuria y volvió a unir sus labios con los del chico.

Herm siguió en su tarea de sacarle el pantalón a Draco mientras el había conseguido desabrochar su sujetador y sacárselo, en cuanto el pantalón del chico fue historia, un escalofrió los recorrió a los dos, pero no se detuvieron.

Supongo que imaginaran como termino esto?, pues si, acertaron, termino en una noche, bueno en realidad en una tarde de pasión desenfrenada.

Unas horas después, cuando cierta castaña se digno a abrir los ojos, se sorprendió al encontrarse tendida en el suelo antes helado (porque seamos sinceros, con todo el calor que desprendían estos dos, se podía hasta freír un huevo en el suelo de piedra) y siendo rodeada por unos brazos masculinos.

Haciendo memoria, lo que no costo demasiado, recordó todo lo que había ocurrido y horrorizada se levanto bruscamente, despertando a su acompañante en el proceso.

- Que ocurre…?- Pregunto el chico sobandose la espalda- Au… que hago aquí?- Paso su vista por el lugar y se detuvo en la figura de Hermione, quien inútilmente trataba de taparse con su diminuta blusa- Granger?? Que haces aquí… Desnuda??- Hermione no contesto simplemente lo apunto con su dedo horrorizada

- Tu… tu me hiciste algo…- Susurro la castaña con una voz apenas audible- me hechizaste… me secuestraste y me violaste…

- Te viole?? Pues no recuerdo que te quejaras mucho- Contraataco el rubio recordando lo que había pasado ayer y sonriendo burlonamente- "Oh Draco! Sigue Draco, no pares, mas fuerte, si Así! Sigue no pare…" ey!!- Exclamo enojado, ya que Hermione había aprovechado para lanzarle un zapato- No seas bestia, además… yo tampoco se que ocurrió, de repente no me podía contener y… un segundo- Draco se levanto rápidamente y fue hacia donde estaba su pantalón, sin darse cuenta lo que su acción había provocado

- Podrías… al menos cubrirte un poco??- Pregunto Hermione sonrojada hasta las orejas y girando la cabeza hacia un lado

- Para que, si ya me has visto Así- Respondió simplemente el chico mientras rebuscaba en su pantalón, sonrió al encontrar lo que buscaba- Todo es culpa de esto!- Dijo sacando la rosa que le había dado la anciana en Hogsmeade

- De una rosa?? Me vas a hacer creer que una rosa es responsable de que anoche me hayas violado??- Pregunto la castaña con una ceja alzada mientras terminaba de abrocharse la blusa

- Pues si listilla, cuando aquella vieja me la entrego, sentí algo extraño, pero se detuvo de inmediato, pero cuando te vi… sentí el calor invadir mi cuerpo y pues, no me pude contener…

- Lo ves!! Acabas de admitirlo! No te pudiste contener y me violaste!!- La chica, ya completamente vestida sonrió con suficiencia

- Pues tu no te hacías de rogar tampoco, al principio si pero cuando…

- Cuando me tocaste… cuando me tocaste de frente, yo también sentí ese… ejem… calor- Respondió la chica sonrojándose

- Lo ves! No es mi culpa!

- Pues tampoco es mi culpa!!

- Bien!

- Bien!!

Ambos se miraron fijamente esperando que alguno diera su brazo a torcer pero ambos eran muy tercos, por lo tanto que Después de unos 5 minutos se separaron, y fue cuando Hermione recordó que Draco estaba como su madre lo hecho al mundo, así que luego de girarse roja como tomate, el rubio recogió su ropa para vestirse, pero no sin sonreír al ver la reacción de la chica

- Ahora me puedes devolver mi varita??- Pregunto Hermione una ves el rubio ya estaba vestido, este no respondió, solo camino hasta el cajón donde las había puesto y saco las dos, le entrego la suya a Hermione, saco los hechizos de la puerta y salio del aula sin decir una palabra.

Entonces Hermione pareció recordar algo, salio detrás del rubio y lo vio a punto de doblar en una esquina

- Ey Malfoy!- Grito la chica para llamar su atención, Draco se detuvo pero no se giro, espero a que la chica llegara junto a el.

- Que ocurre Granger?

- Si… si es verdad lo de la flor y todo eso…- Dijo la chica poniéndose roja nuevamente- como es que… cuando… cuando te sacaste el pantalón… no te… no te apartaste??

Draco pareció pensar la respuesta, por que no se había ido? La verdad es que si había sentido cuando la flor se había separado de el, pero por que había seguido besando a la sangre sucia??

- No lo se- Respondió al fin encogiéndose de hombros- Y tu?

- Yo que?- Pregunto la castaña frunciendo el ceño

- Por que no te Apartaste?? Si nuestra teoría es correcta, al yo estar "desencantado" tu deberías haberte desencantado también no?

- Pues si, pero…- Herm busco alguna respuesta en su cabeza, pero, por primera ves, no conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta- Yo tampoco lo se…

- Bien, entonces dejémoslo así- Termino de decir mientras se alejaba, pero volvió a detenerse, se giro y se paro frente a la castaña quien lo miraba perplejo, metió una mano a su bolsillo y saco la rosa, la culpable de todo. Se la tendió a la chica quien confundida la tomo un poco temblorosa- Guárdala de recuerdo- Fue todo lo que dijo antes de volver a girarse esta ves si dispuesto a marcharse, sin embargo sus planes se vieron estropeados esta ves por Hermione, quien sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado, se puso frente al chico y lo beso, no fue un beso como los anteriores, este era calmado y tierno, lleno de cariño y… ¿amor?

Cuando se separaron, la primera en reaccionar fue Hermione, quien sonrió y se fue en dirección contraria a la que se iba el rubio, quien al verse solo sonrió, como muy pocas veces había hecho antes

- Feliz san Valentín…. Hermione- Susurro antes de seguir su camino.

Hermione, cuando se aseguro que el chico ya no podía verla, sonrió contenta mientras giraba emocionada, se llevó la rosa a los labios y la beso tiernamente

- Feliz san Valentín… Draco Malfoy…

Tal ves no había sido un pésimo día Después de todo… **0.-**

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**Y?? que les parecio?? porfis dejen sus opiniones en un review!! me haria arta ilusion saber que les gusto.**

**besos!!**

**Nivi!!**


End file.
